Long War
The Long War was a hundred-year-long conflict between an expeditionary force of the Arcosian Empire, and the League of Nations. The time before the Long War was known as the Black Ages; the First Age began approximately 1000 years ago at the end of the Long War. Early Conflict An expeditionary force, led by Allsandros del Mornhavon, arrived in Sacoridia in search of resources to restore the failing Arcosian Empire. They initially judged the Sacor Clans to be primitive heathens who would welcome inclusion in the Empire. The Sacoridians were, however, reluctant to abandon their many gods in favour of Arcosian monotheism. The Arcosians were immediately fascinated by the Eletians and their extensive use of magic, and attempted to make contact with the population in Argenthyne. However, the Eletians were hostile to the Arcosians, and demanded they leave and never return. Although there were some small raids against the Arcosian settlement by the Sacor clans and retaliation against their Vilages by the Arcosians, the true War began when Mornhavon the Black led a successful invasion of Argenthyne. Many villages and groves, including that at Telavalieth, were razed. A retreat was led by Ealdaean, but a great many Eletians were killed or captured by Mornhavon's forces. Castle Argenthyne was sealed, and protected by the spirit of Laurelyn, Queen of Argenthyne. Mornhavonia After the conquest of Argenthyne, the Arcosians moved their base of operation to a fortress on the western coast of the penninsula, away from Alessanton, their initial settlement. They do not appear to have occupied Castle Argenthyne or the city surrounding it. Contact with Arcosia failed in this time, with courier ships that were sent there failing to return. Alessandros del Mornhavon declared their forces independent from the Empire, believing that they had been abandoned. He declared that he was the Emperor of Mornhavonia, a new Empire. Eventually, he declared that he was not only emperor, but God, and persecuted any of his men who refused to acknowledge his divinity. He cited his power over life and death, and the twisted creatures he created, as evidence. The Arcosians of this time were long-lived, so that the same Arcosians fought against many generations of Sacoridians. End of the War The war ended when a large alliance known as the League battled Mornhavon's forces on the Wanda Plains, aided by information gleaned from the turncoat Hadriax el Fex. The death blow was struck by King Santanara of Eletia, who stabbed Mornhavon the Black mortally with his own magical device, the Black Star. Santanara was gravely wounded as well, and never recovered from the disfigurement to his arm and hand. Mornhavon's essence was trapped behind the D'yer wall in Blackveil forest, which was once Argenthyne. Participants The aggressors of the Long War consisted of: * Arcosian invaders, led by Alessandros del Mornhavon, later known as Mornhavon the Black. * The Dark Chiefs, four Sacor clan chiefs that sided with the invaders. * Groundmites, bestial creatures created by Mornhavon from primitive burrow-dwelling humanoids. They view Mornhavon as God. * Assorted monsters, created when Mornhavon twisted mundane animals and plants into vicious evil creatures. The defensive side of the Long War was called the League and consisted of: * The Sacor Clans * Eletians, including the refugees from Argenthyne and those native to the Elt Wood, north of Sacoridia. * The Sons of Rhove * Kmaern, a now-extinct civilization of expert stone workers that at least partially overlapped with the Wanda Plains. * The Underkingdoms participated to some degre, late in the war. * Great Grey Eagles, intelligent eagles that allied with King Jonaeus. Category:History